


I Would Die For Her

by Downunderroute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke, Blood, Character Death, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Finn is a creeper, Finn is obsessed, Finn loses it, Graphic Violence sortof, Hurt Bellamy, Obsession, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy, Protective Clarke, Raven is a BAMF, Raven is a badass, Shooting, Smut, Stalking, Violence, bellarke smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downunderroute/pseuds/Downunderroute
Summary: Season 2, Canon up to the hug, exception is Finn, Murphy, Bellamy all come back to camp together.What if Octavia is not there to ruin their moment when Bellamy and Clarke hug. Would there be more? What if Finn saw them? What if it changes everything?What if after Mt.Weather Bellamy leaves with Clarke.I have no regrets.





	1. The hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninterrupted moment.

Clarke sees Bellamy across the yard, breaking into a run she slams into him at full speed throwing her arms around him.

Stunned at first, it takes him a moment to realize what has happened and who is in his arms as this is something that has never happened before.

The blond whir is Clarke he realizes.

Stunned he lifts his arms up and around her as he wraps her up tight.

He closes his eyes, nuzzles his face into her neck and breathes deeply in her hair as she buries her head onto his chest. 

The seconds tick by as they linger there holding onto one another as tight as can be, as if for dear life.

They remain unmoved, oblivious to anything else around them.

Finally, she speaks, “I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you!” She lets out a fairly small cry into his shoulder.

He does not pull back, instead he holds her even tighter, reveling in the closeness of her body.

“Hey, we made it, thanks to you. You did what you needed to do to save our people. I would have done the same.” He whispers as a hand comes up to caress and her rub on her back, soothing her. 

“I missed you.” She whispers. “I am so glad you made it.”

Tightening her arms around him, she leans into him as if she needed to be enveloped by him.

He can feel her chest heaving up and done, her heart beat pounding into his torso.

As if he could read her mind, he whispers, “I missed you too.” and tightens his arms around her stepping into her further as he closes his eyes.

“How many are with you?” He asks.

“Just me, I broke out of Mount Weather.” She somberly replies. 

"I'm glad you made it out Clarke." He whispers.

“How many made it with you?” She asks. 

“We found Mel, and Finn, Murphy were with me.” He answers.

He sighs and nuzzles his face into her shoulder breathing in her hair.

For these two, time is standing still and the only ones in the world are each other for now.

[][][][]

Finn has stopped in his tracks in the yard near the gate. He watches them intensely, as jealousy and rage is building up inside him. 

Balling up his fists he sees red as he grits his teeth.

He seethes, “He's dead, I'll kill him.” 

Murphy looks over, “Hey man, calm down.” 

Finn glares at him, “Fuck you.” and walks off. 

[][][][]

Bellamy finally pulls away to look at her, a smile and a look of amazement on his face.

She is gazing into his eyes a smile of pure joy on her face. 

Lifting a hand to his cheek, she brushes against it slightly with her fingers.

“What happened to your face?" She asks as she brushes at the dried blood and dirt. 

"I'm OK." He assures her as he places his hand over hers. 

With a hand on her face, his trails a thumb over her chin and across her bottom lip.

Locking eyes with her, he searches for an answer as he tentatively leans down to kiss her, she stops him by pressing her forehead to his. His smile drops instantly.

"Not here." she whispers with a mischievous smile. "Somewhere private."

"Yeah." He smiles. She nods.

"Come with me, I know a place." he grabs her hand and leads her towards the ark.

She follows behind him eagerly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Finn follows them too and watches their every movement, noticing every touch between them, every glance they take at each other.

Dark seething jealous thoughts are swirling in his head as he sees Bellamy holding Clarke's hand while they walk through the corridors, his hand on the small of her back as they slip into Bellamy's room.

He punches the wall when Bellamy pulls Clarke close to him, and she grabs his face as he closes the door to his room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

 

 

 


	2. I don't share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut bellarke smut
> 
> I am not ashamed

Grasping at her waist, he pulls her to him and closes the door with his foot

She grabs his face and instantly her lips are on his.

A moan escapes the back of his throat.

Their kisses are fast, with hands everywhere and limbs intertwining.

She presses him against the door, moving her hips against him, begging for friction while kissing him deeply. 

Dipping down he grabs her thigh pulling her closer and holding it up by his hip. The new angle give him full access as he grinds against her pussy, his rock hard cock bulging in his jeans begging to be released.

Kissing her mouth deeply, he lets his tongue explore her eager mouth.

Trailing kisses down her neck and between her breasts, he hesitates, stands up straight and presses his forehead to hers. "Clarke, what are we doing?" He asks. 

"Whatever the hell we want. Now, shut up and kiss me." She orders breathlessly.

He smiles crookedly and his lips are on hers once again 

He dips down again and picks her up by the back of her thighs as she wraps her legs around him while he walks them to his bed.

Pulling at his shirt, she attempt to lift it up. He grabs it and pulls it off revealing his glistening tanned skin. 

Playing with the hem of her shirt, He raises an eyebrow to her. She nods and he lifts her shirt off.

He lays her down and his mouth finds her breast, he lavishes it with kisses and sucks on her nipple causing her to moan and arch her back. Kneeling up she pushes him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

Surprised at her forcefulness, he chuckles out of amusement at her reaction to him.

They are kissing fast, when she fumbles with the belt buckle of his jeans. She whispers "Take these off." 

He smiles mischievously at her and raises an eyebrow, "You too." He whispers as his taps her zipper.

Together they scramble to sit up and remove the last of their offending clothes.

They come together again fast, he grasps her face and kisses her deep. 

She runs her hands on his chest and trails down to his hard cock. 

He moans into her mouth at the touch.

"You drive me crazy Clarke." he whispers.

He kisses her neck, her breasts, rolling a nipple in his tongue causing her to lift her hips and grind against him. 

"Bellamy!" She gasps.

"Lay back, I want to taste you." He begs, his eyes darkening as he looks at her wickedly.

Laying back on the bed, she tucks an arm behind her head, and her golden hair sprawls out on the pillow like a halo.

He kisses her mouth, swirling his tongue in with hers causing a soft moan to escape her throat. 

Trailing kisses down her neck and onto her breasts.

She arches her back as he caresses each globe.

He continues his open mouth wet kisses down her stomach and drags his tongue down her thighs. 

She spreads her legs for him as he nibbles at her hip and the crease of her thigh.  He places wet kisses along the sides of her mound.

Her legs quiver and she arches moaning loudly, "Bellamy!"

He blows hot air onto her center and slowly drags his tongue up the sides of her labia, and swirling his tongue on her pearl.

Descending upon her pussy he lavishes it with kisses, licks, and sucks.

He drives his tongue inside her, setting off another shattering moan that is music to his ears.

Humming against her throbbing clit, she arches her back and thrusts her hands into his inky black curls. He increases his hums as he devours her pussy.

He thrusts one finger inside her, finding her dripping wet. He moans against her pussy causing her to quiver. 

He adds a second finger as he sucks on her clit. Releasing her swollen pearl he flicks it vigorously with his tongue. 

She shudders against him, her legs muscles tightening as she pulls his face closer to her pussy.

Feeling her walls tighten around his finger, he quicken his pace until she screams his name. "Bellamy, oh god!"

Her legs are quaking, and when he finally stops to look up at her, he sees her hair is a wild tumble, and her face is glowing.

He lays beside her in the bed, with a satisfied smirk on his face, one arm behind his head resting comfortably with her buried in his chest.

"That... was amazing!" She exclaims. 

He chuckles, "I do have a few talents." 

"Oh really? What other talents do you have?" She asks playfully. 

"I can show you if you want me too" he coyly tells her as he smirks.

She crawls over him. "I want you." She whispers.

He pulls her face close and kisses her hard as she lifts her hips to take him in her.

She slides down on his cock in one motion.

He throws his head back and moans "Oh god!" 

He looks into her eyes, smiles and continues to kiss her more.

He is thrusting slowly into her as they find their rhythm. 

 Sitting up she rocks her hips in motion with his.

His thumb is tracing circles over her clit while he is gazing up at the sight of her on top of him.

"You are a goddess!" He exclaims. 

She opens her eyes and catches his gaze, smiling wickedly. 

"Bellamy" she starts to moan and throws her head back. 

He speeds up his thrusts to push her over the edge.

Her walls clamp down on his cock. Sending him into his own orgasm. He spills his seed in her as she gasps from her own pleasure.

They lay in bed, Clarke tucked under his arm her head on his chest. Both lovers catching their breath and coming down from their white hot bliss. 

"So this?" He starts to say. "This can't...this can't be a one-time thing... and I don't share well... I want more than just this once. I need you Clarke." He begs.

She responds. "I don't know what the future holds, but I want more too. I can't promise you some epic love story, but I can promise you today. If I am alive tomorrow, I can promise you then as well." 

He holds her tight and kisses her hair. 

"That's good enough for me." He proclaims. 

"Today we rest, tomorrow we get our people out of Mount weather." He tells her.

"We will do it together." they say. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. I'm yours

The next morning they are lying in bed still naked from the night before. 

She is laying on his chest tracing invisible designs into his torso with her finger. 

"I feel like I don't deserve this." He quietly admits to her.

"Deserve what?" She asks.

"Happiness, Clarke. You make me happy." He confesses.

"You are a good man, Bellamy. You deserve to be happy." She assures him.

"You make me happy too ya know." She kisses him deeply and smiles.

She rests her head on his chest and goes back to tracing patterns on his torso. 

"We need a plan to get them all out." She says.

"I could go in, under cover and be your eyes and ears." He offers.

"NO!" She exclaims. "I can't lose you!"

She snuggles in tighter to his chest. 

"Someone has to go in Clarke, I'll be ok." He promises. "You won't lose me."

"There has to be a better way." She whispers. "I am not willing to let you go Bellamy. You don't know what it's like there. They are torturing people. I would die before I would let anything happen to you."

There is a knock on her door and Octavia walks in.

"Bellamy, I need to talk to..." She stops in her tracks. "Omg!" She exclaims.

Bellamy instantly grabs at the blankets to cover himself and Clark.

"O! Shit get out!" he yells.

She turns around and high tails it out of there giggling.

Clarke and Bellamy turn to each other and laugh.

"Omg, did you see her face?" Clarke asks.

"So I guess we are telling people?" Bellamy questions. 

"I guess so, I mean if you want." She smiles sheepishly.

"I don't have to tell everyone, they already know I'm yours." He smiles wide at her.

"Mine huh?" She teases.

"Yours." He responds as he kisses her deep. 

"I would do anything for you." He whispers into her hair.

"Anything?" She smiles wickedly as she raises an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind, Princess?" He asks sheepishly.

"Go down on me again?" She begs

"Whatever the hell you want!" He laughs and kisses her stomach. 

 "O has a big mouth though, so I bet all 12 tribes know it by the end of the day!" he chuckles.

She rolls her eyes. “Probably”

 

 


	4. She's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I glossed over a few bits, I know

Clarke doesn't bother finding her own room, instead she has moved into Bellamy’s room. 

As the days pass, Bellamy and Clarke grow closer than ever. Spending every moment together. 

With the help of the guard and Kane, they plan a grand scale rescue of the rest of the 100.

First order of business is forming a truce with Trikru and getting the commander to aid them in battle.

Octavia has found Lincoln, he was turned into a reaper. They have him tied up in the drop ship and are desperately trying to save his life. 

Octavia asks Bellamy and Clarke for help saving Lincoln. 

"That's It! I know how we can get Lexa to help us, we save Lincoln, help them turn back all the reapers, and get all our people out of Mount Weather!" Clarke exclaims.

They meet with Lexa and prove they can bring back Lincoln as well as the other men turned dealers.

Lexa agrees to the alliance. In one week her forces will descend on Mount Weather. 

In just the span of three weeks, they forged a temporary truce with Trikru, got them to agree to fight the mountain with them, and earned the respect of the Arkers. 

A week before they fight Mount Weather, the two lovers are sitting around the fire in the yard of Arkadia.

Clarke and Bellamy are in there own world. Whispering back and forth and laughing softly with one another.

They don't notice Finn coming up to them, they never saw the pistol he carried under his jacket.

"Bellamy, can I talk with you?" Finn asks.

Bellamy responds, "Sure, what do you need." 

Finn motions to the wall and Bellamy follows him. 

Once they get to the wall Bellamy asks, "What's up man?" 

Finn looks him in the eye and tells him coldly, "You can't have her, she's mine." and shoots him.

 

 


	5. Please don't die

The shot echo rings out in the yard.

Clarke stands up and looks towards the sound. She sees Bellamy fall to the ground.

"Bellamy!" She gasps as she runs towards him.

The guard have run to the wall, along with many in the yard. 

"Finn, what have you done?" Clarke cries out.

Finn grabs Bellamy by the neck and points his gun at his head. His leg is bleeding out fast. 

"Back off or he's dead!" Finn shouts.

The guard all have guns pointed at Finn.

Kane arrives and steps out of the crowd with his hands raised. He slowly walks towards Finn. 

"Son let's talk about this. You don't have to do this. What's the problem?" Kane asks.

He motions to the guard to lower their guns.

"Let's talk about this." Kane tells Finn.

"No, he did this. It's his fault!"  Finn screams and motions to Bellamy who is writhing on the ground clutching his thigh. 

"What did he do?" Kane asks.

"He stole Clarke from me!" Finn shouts.

"He didn't steal me, I was never yours Finn!." Clarke shouts.

"No, you just need to see him for what he really is, then you'll come back to me!" Finn pleads. 

"You're fuking insane Finn!" Clarke tells him.

"Clarke. I am in love with you, don’t you see that? I have killed for you. I would do anything for you. You have to love me!" He begs.

"Finn, what the fuck! I don't love you!" Clarke yells.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Finn!" Raven shouts out.

"You just don't understand. I love you Raven I always will, but I am in love with Clarke. What we have is special." Finn tells her.

"Finn you are fucking insane, there is no we, and there never was." Clarke tells him. "Let Bellamy go, he didn't do anything to you."

"No!" Finn shouts.

"You have to see who he really is Clarke!" Finn shouts.

He grabs Bellamy by the collar and forces him to kneel up. 

He points his gun to his head and tells him, "Tell her she's just a play thing to you, just another conquest, nothing special, and I'll let you live." 

Bellamy looks up at Finn, then looks at Clarke.

"Tell her!" Finn shouts.

"Finn, I can't." Bellamy says.

Finn hits him in the face with the pistol. 

"Are you willing to die for her? I know you Bellamy Blake. You only care about yourself and your next conquest!" Finn shouts.

"Finn stop it right now, this has gone too far. You're killing him! Stop it!" Clarke cries.

"Can't you see Clarke, everything I have done has been for you! I fought for you, I killed for you!" Finn yells.

"That's the difference between you and me spacewalker. You killed someone in the name of love? What the hell kind of love is that? You killed for her? No, that's not love." Bellamy tells Finn.

"Do you want to die?" Finn asks as he presses the gun tight to Bellamy's head.

"No, but for her, I would. I would die for her. So go ahead, shoot me again. I won't lie, I can't." Bellamy admits.

"Why the hell not?" Finn screams at him.

"I love her." Bellamy confesses.

Finn cocks his gun. 

Bellamy turns and looks up at her.  "I am in love with you Clarke." 

"Finn, please don’t do this!" Clarke cries out. 

 Bang! 

 


	6. Bleeding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy isn't dead, I could never be that cruel!!

Clarke screams as the shot rings out. "Noooooo!" It's a high-pitched blood-curdling scream. 

She rushes to Bellamy and throws herself at him, fingers and eyes exploring and examining his head searching for the wound.

"I'm okay." Bellamy whispers. 

Her eyes open wide as she turns around quickly. She gasps at the sight on the ground, her hand flies up to cover her mouth as she shakes her head. 

Finn has fallen to the ground, a bullet hole in his head, blood seeping out of the wound and his lifeless expression gazing off into the distance. He is dead.

She looks up to see who took the shot, and her heart breaks when she sees her friend.

Raven is holding a pistol, she throws her hands up, and turns the gun over to Kane.

"You gonna arrest me chancellor?" She asks coldly. Kane shakes his head, "No, but we will talk later about this.

Raven shrugs and without a word heads back to her room. A single tear fallen on her cheek as she hobbles. 

Clarke rips off the bottom of Bellamy’s shirt and ties it around his leg to try to stop the bleeding, he grunts in pain from the increase in pressure, but she ignores this and ties it tighter. He is bleeding out fast from his thigh, blood has already pooled on the ground.

Kane in shock, gets his bearings and tells the guard, "Get Bellamy to med bay now, and get the body out of here!" 

"Bellamy, I need you to stay awake, okay? She pleads with him.

Bellamy nods his head and struggles to keep his eyes open.

As they started to close, Clarke shouts, "Stay awake! I can't lose you! "

Clarke holds Bellamy's hand as he is lifted into a stretcher and rushed into med bay.

He is laid out on an examine table as Clarke searches for an exit wound. 

"It went right through, that's good."

Abby and Jackson run in behind her.

"His femoral artery has been hit, but it a through and through. I tied it off the slow the bleeding." Clarke informs them. 

"We've got it from here honey." Abby tells her.

"Jackson, type and match him, we need to stop this bleeder and get blood into him stat." Abby orders.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Clarke cries out.

"I don't know, he has lost a lot of blood Clarke, it doesn't look good." Abby hesitantly tells her.

"He's o positive, that's good. I will ask for donors." Jackson tells Abby.

"Anyone o positive want to donate to blood?" Jackson shouts out to the growing crowd of delinquents outside of med bay. 

"I am, I will!" Jasper yells out.

"Take my blood." He commands Jackson.

"Come on then, we need to hurry." Jackson's tell him hurriedly.

Jackson slides the large needle into Jasper's arm and the tube begins to flow with his blood. He threads the other end of tubing with a needle and slides it into Bellamy's arm.

Bellamy starts seizing on the table.

"Turn him over!" Abby barks at Jackson.

"He is coding, quick give him an amp of epi." Abby orders as she starts chest compressions.

"He needs blood Jackson, it just needs to work." She shouts.

Abby continues chest compressions as Clarke holds the air bag over his face pumping air into his lungs manually. 

Clarke is sobbing as she counts, "1,2,3 squeeze, 1,2,3 squeeze." She times the breathes on his chest, he is passed out, not breathing on his own.

Finally, he coughs and gasps for air. He still hasn't woken up, but he is breathing on his own. 

"It's a good sign Clarke. The transfusion is working." Abby assures her. 

Hours later, Clarke is sitting by the bed, her torso draped over Bellamy. 

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry. Please wake up, I can't lose you, I need you." She whispers.

His fingers tighten around hers, and he breathes out "Clarke? What happened?"

She lifts her head to look at him, his color is returning and his tanned skin is coming back. 

"Finn shot you, he was gonna kill you, Raven...oh God Bellamy Raven shot him, he's dead, it's all my fault!" She cries.

"It's not your fault Clarke." He whispers.

"It is, I never should have gotten involved with him. He went crazy!" She confesses.

"He loved you. I get it. I would do a anything for you too Clarke." He confesses.

"I meant what I said Clarke, I love you, I am in love with you. I am yours, together we are stronger, we center each other, ground each other, this is real." He admits to her. 

"I love you too." she pours her heart into that statement. "I couldn't bare it if you died!" She cries into his shoulder.

 "Clarke, stay with me tonight?" He begs. "I don't want be alone." He admits.

"Anything you need." She tells him. 

She crawls into his bed and lays beside him, snuggling unto his side.

He tucks her under his arm and she lays her head on his chest. 

He sighs with contentment and kisses her forehead. 

 They sleep soundly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Raven

The sun is filtering in through the window. 

Raven stands quiet in the doorway as she watches them sleep. 

Clarke is curled up in Bellamy's arms in the med bay, sleeping peacefully. 

Abby walks up behind her and softly touches her arm. 

"Do you want to talk?" She whispers.

Raven shakes her head, "I just needed to check on him, and make sure he made it. They deserve this ya know, to be together, to love. I needed to make sure some good came out of this." She whispers with barely an expression. She gives them one last look, and leaves the room.

Abby glances over at the two of them sleeping, closes her eyes and smiles. 

Marcus comes up to her and envelopes her in his arms. "Rough night huh?" He chuckles.

"How are they?" He asks as he nods towards Bellamy and Clarke.

"He is sleeping and doing well. He should make a full recovery." She assures him.

"So they're in love?" He inquires with a smile on his lips.

"They've always been in love, it's just sad it took all this to make them realize it." She sighs.

"He's good for her, and she makes him a better person." Marcus tells her.

"We all need a good woman to inspire us to be better." He says while he pulls her in for a hug.

"I am worried about Raven." She whispers. "She is dead inside right now and headed down a dark road."

"I'll try to talk to here Abs." Kane whispers and hugs her tighter. "She is stronger than you think though."

 [][][][]

Bellamy wakes up first, his face is smothered in blond hair. 

He chuckles as he nuzzles against her, wrapped in her arms.

"Morning princess." He whispers as he smooths back her wild hair.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Never better." He replies." I woke up in your arms, life is good."

"I was so scared I was going to lose you. I thought you were dead." She cries into his chest. "If Raven hadn't...if she didn't shoot Finn you would be gone right now." 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I am right here, and I am going to be fine." He assures.

"For the record, I love you Bellamy." She whispers.

"I love you too princess." He tells her and squeezes her tight.

Abby and Marcus enter med bay together. 

"Morning you two." Marcus says.

"How are you feeling Bellamy?" Abby asks.

"I am feeling much better, thank you." Bellamy tells her.

"You can leave med bay, but keep off the leg for a week." Abby orders him.

"Don't worry mom, I will take good care of him." Clarke tells her as she helps Bellamy to his feet.

"Let me help you two." Kane says as he lifts Bellamy arm over his shoulder and helps him walk out of med bay.

"So where are we going?" Marcus asks.

"We are going to Bellamy's, I mean _our_ room." Clarke says with determination. 

Kane helps them into Bellamy's room and deposits Bellamy onto the bed.

"Take it easy son." Kane tells him

"I will sir." Bellamy says.

Kane leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, you need to stay off your feet and rest" Clarke coyly whispers. "I know a way to keep you in bed."

"Oh really? You will have to show me." He smirks at her as he kisses her slowly. 

 

[][][][]

About noon there is a knock on their door. 

Clarke grabs his shirt and puts it on for modesty and opens the door.

"Raven!" She exclaims.

"Can I come in?" Raven asks hesitantly.

"Of course, come on in. Pull up a chair." Clarke tells her.

Clarke pulls a pair of pants on and tosses Bellamy a shirt to put on. 

"I'm glad you're okay Bellamy." She says warmly. 

She is hesitant and quiet but continues." I am so sorry you guys." She begins to tear up. 

"No, no, you have nothing to be sorry for." Clarke kneels by her chair and hugs her tight.

"It's all my fault Clarke. He almost killed Bellamy. He lost his mind." Raven lets out. "I couldn't let him hurt anyone else." 

"Hey, come here." Bellamy tells her while patting the edge of the bed.

She gets up and sits down, Clarke sits next to her. Bellamy is sitting up in bed, resting against the headboard. 

"Raven, please stop blaming yourself. This is on Finn. It is not your fault." He tells her.

"Nor is it your fault." He says while putting a hand on Clarke arm. 

"Finn lost it. War changes people. It wasn't about love, it was psychosis. He was far too gone before we all noticed." He confesses.

"I loved him, I couldn't let him kill you. But I loved him." Raven trembled as the tears escape and fall.

"You saved my life. You are strong and brave Raven. A part of you will always love him. Don't punish yourself for his actions. And don't feel guilty for loving someone Raven." He reassures her.

He is holding her hand and Clarke is rubbing her shoulder.

Raven laughs, "So, you two idiots finally admitted you're in love huh?" 

They all laugh. 

"War changes people, some for the better and some for the worse. Ya, we love each other." He tells her.

"About time you both admitted it." Raven wipes her tears.

"Thank you for saving me Raven." Bellamy says softly. "For giving me the chance to love Clarke." 

"Love you guys." Raven says in a low almost whisper.

"We love you too!" Bellamy and Clarke tell her as they give her a group hug. 

"Okay, okay this is getting a little too mushy." Raven laughs as she gets off the bed

Clarke grabs her hand and asks, "Are you okay, really?" 

"No, but I'll get there. With all of you I will get through it." Raven answers.

"Now you two, try not to fuck up the new lease on life you've been given." She tells themes she leaves the room. 

"We won’t" they say.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Mount Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama take this badge from me  
> I can't use it anymore  
> It's getting dark too dark to see
> 
> Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door  
> Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
> Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
> Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
> Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door
> 
> Mama put my guns in the ground  
> I can't shoot them anymore  
> That cold black cloud is comin' down  
> Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

****The events in Mount Weather happened as mostly canon. Bellamy broke into Mt. Weather, TonDc was hit, they rescued the remaining delinquents, together they kill all the mountain men.

They are walking back to Arcadia.

Bellamy and Clarke walk in silence side by side. He sees the look in her eye, he knows her thoughts, her guilt, her pain. He sees her breaking. He is as broken as she is, as lost as she is. 

He pulls her off to the side. "We need to talk." He whispers.

They duck behind a large tree.

"Let's get away for a while." He tells her.

"After everything that has happened, I can't go back yet." He begs.

She sighs. "You read my mind, but...but I think I need to go alone. After what I did..."

"After what we did Clarke. We did it together. You didn't do it alone." He assures her.

"I can't face them Bellamy! Not after everything." She cries

"We bare it so they don't have to" he says. 

"I will never leave you. You are stuck with me. I love you Clarke." He confesses.

"You and me Clarke, together remember." He says.

She nods at him and sighs, "together."

"Where will we go?" She asks.

"We can stay at the little bunker for a bit, just till we figure things out, then maybe the ocean?" He tells her. "Wherever you want to go. My home is with you. You are my happy place." 

"Thank You." She whispers as she holds him tight.

"Always." He breathes out.

Bellamy walks up to Kane and quietly whispers his plans to him. Kane looks up at Bellamy and then back at Clarke, nods at Clarke and puts a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder.

"Don't stay away too long son. We need you two." Kane whispers.

"Tell her when she wakes up." Bellamy gestures towards Abby, who is passed out on the stretcher.

"I will tell them all." Kane assures them.

Kane gives Bellamy his pistol and rifle along with extra mags and bullets.

"Keep her safe." Kane tells Bellamy.

"I always do." He assures Kane.

Clarke hugs Monty and Harper, and then walks over to Wick who is holding Raven. She hugs Raven tight and whispers their plans in her ear. 

Raven pulls back and tears up looking at her. 

"Don't stay away forever. I need you." She begs.

"We won't, I promise." She assures her, giving her one last hug.

Clarke walks up to Bellamy, "Here's our stop." She says to him.

"Let's go." He tells her as he grabs her hand.

They walk into the forest in silence.

Arriving at the bunker, they climb in and lock the hatch behind him.

They slip out of their jackets and climb into the cot.

Curling up together they both fall asleep, exhausted from the weight of all that has happened over the past few days.

 


	9. Healing

They sleep until past noon the next day, wrapped in each others arm tight and  desperate, as if they would be lost with out the other.

Exhausted from the weight of the events over the past few days, they need this time to heal. Not just heal physically, but emotionally as well. Their scars run deep.

Bellamy is sobbing in her arms, "All those children Clarke, I feel like a monster."

"Who we are and who we need to be are two different people." She tells him. 

"I killed a man with my bare hands. Then I killed his son. My mother, she would hate me if she knew the things I have done. Why don't you hate me?" He laments.

"You are a good man Bellamy.  If you need forgiveness, absolution, I'll give you that Bellamy. You always have it from me. You are forgiven.” She assures him.

"I needed this Clarke, I needed to heal, with you." He confesses to her as the tears flow and he holds her tighter. 

"I need you too." She admits.

They eat in silence.

"We have enough food we don't need to leave the bunker for a few days." He tells her.

"Good" she whispers.

That evening she is crying in his arms.

"TonDC, I knew the missile was coming. I let it fall to protect you. I couldn't bare it if you were caught and killed." She sobs. "I never wanted to kill alk the mountain men, I just wanted to save our people. I feel like I lost my soul in the process. 

"I know. If you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven." He tells her.

"We all did what we had to do to survive, you just need to forgive yourself, because I will always forgive you." He assures her.

"I love you Bellamy. She whispers.

"I love you Princess." He responds, holding her tight.

"Bellamy?" She pips. 

"Yes?" He responds.

 "Don't leave me." She begs.

He squeezes her tight and kisses her forehead. 

"I won't leave you Clarke, I love you too much to ever leave you." He whispers.

They sleep the rest of the day wrapped in each other's arms. 

Tears flow now and then, each reassuring one another of their forgiveness and love. 

They each are vulnerable and open, pitting all their baggage, fears, hesitations, guilt, and selves out on display for one another. Each reassuring one another of their love, forgiveness, and worth. 

They are curled in bed again, Clarke tucked under his arm, her head laying on his bare chest and her hand resting on his torso. 

He is stroking her hair mindlessly.

"When Finn shot you, it made me realize I loved you." She told him. 

"I knew I loved you before that." He admits as he caresses her face.

"Really?" She exclaims, "When?"

"In the beginning, that first week." He confesses to her.

"The first week? How?" She asks in shock.

"That day with Atom, when I couldn't ease his pain. You knelt down and sang to him. Without hesitation you took my knife, and gave him mercy.  You were calm and amazing. I said to myself, god this girl is amazing, strong, and breathtakingly beautiful. You also scared the hell out of me... I liked it." He elaborates.

"Then that day in the bunker, you saved me but more than just from Dax. You saved me from myself, I was going to leave, and you convinced me to stay. You made me a better person because of it. The next day when Jaha pardoned me because of you. I knew right then I was madly in love with you." He kisses her head and hugs her tight.

"Is that why you asked me to run away with you? She ponders.

"Partly. I wanted to runaway from pain, and war. I wanted to be selfish and maybe just have a fleeting moment of happiness with you  He admits.

"Are we being selfish now, running away? She asks.

"No, we need this, our fight is suspended for a while so we can heal. He assures her. 

"When I thought Finn killed you, I lost it. I felt like a part of me was dying. Thank you for not dying,  I don’t know if I could have done all of this without you." She confesses.

Bellamy? When Finn had you at gunpoint, why didn't you lie?" She asks.

"I couldn't. He wanted to hurt me and you. I couldn't break your heart, and lying would have broken mine too. I was willing to die for you, I love you that much." He admits.

"Finn was crazy and obsessed, he wanted to own me, control me, and change me into what he wanted." Clarke cries.

"I would never do that, I love you just the way you are, you are perfect." Bellamy says

"I love you completely Bellamy." She says

"That's one of the things I love about you Clarke. You know the real me, all my flaws, all my sins, yet you forgive me, you love me, in spite of it all." Bellamy says.

"No, not in spite of them, _because_ of them. They shape and make you who you are. I know you, the real you. You are a good man." She assures him. 

 He holds her tight. 

"I love you" he murmers in her hair.

"I love you too" she whispers 

They spend another evening just wrapped in each other’s arms, talking, crying, and forgiving each other, healing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Smut in the bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut because I can't wait another 4 months for season 5!!!

5 days have passed.

They have cried all their tears for now, they want a little peace for a while.

He wakes up to her kissing his neck, she is naked and on top of him straddling his hips, kissing down his neck.

“Morning.” He murmurs with a smile. 

“Morning” she whispers back.

She kisses his mouth, sucking his bottom lip into hers.

“You have spent your whole life taking care of others, let me take care of you.” She tells him. "Okay?"

She places open-mouthed kisses down his chest, stopping to kiss and nip at his hip bone.

Her hand trails down his shaft as he moans, “God yes”

Her lips ghost over the ripples of his cut abs on his stomach before moving lower.

She breathes hot air onto his cock, and nibbles at his balls, stocking them gently.

Dragging her tongue over his inner thighs, she lavishes kisses on the curve of his leg, and back down to his balls again.

She drags her tongue over his tip, and nips at the edge of his mushroom.

He's flushed and panting, “Clarke, please.” he begs as he arches his back and quivers in the bed.

She glances up at him and looks into his eyes, she smiles just as she takes his cock as far into her mouth as she can, maintaining eye contact.

“Fuck Clarke!” he moans deep, closes his eyes and throws his head back.

She wraps her hands around his cock and strokes up and down in a gentle rhythm with her mouth.

His girth is too much for her to take much of him in her mouth, she surrounds his tip with her lips and keeps her hands close to her lips, moving seamlessly over his cock.

He threads his hands in her hair as he gently thrusts into her mouth.

She speeds up her rhythmic motions and begins to hum. 

"Clarke. I'm gonna-" he starts a to say. "Pull back, I don't want to-" she puts her finger to his mouth to shush him as she continues bobbing and swirling on his cock. 

"Fuck yes Clarke!" He moans as he comes into her mouth. She swallows every bit of him as he shakes in the bed.

"Damn, that was unbelievable." He praises her as they cuddle in bed. 

"I want to make you happy Bellamy." 

"Clarke, I already am happy. Just being with you makes me happy. You are my happy place."

She is mindlessly tracing patterns on his torso with her fingers, her head laying on his chest as he runs his hand up and down her back, caressing her gently. 

"I don't want to go back. I just want to stay here with you, forever. No responsibilities, no life and death decisions to make, just you and me." Clarke tells him.

"So you just want to live here in this bunker, stay in bed and fuck all day? Sounds like a plan to me." He laughs as he kisses her hair.

“I am serious Bellamy. Why go back?” She questions.

“For one, we are needed. Those idiots will probably starve to death, start another war, and burn down the camp without us. Two, my sister, your mother, our friends. Eventually we need to go back Clarke.”

“I despise Arcadia and all they stand for. I won't be under their rule.” Clarke says.

“Who says we have to go back to Arcadia?” Bellamy says.

“Where would we go back to then?” She asks.

“The drop ship? Or the ocean? Whatever, wherever, we could be with the rest of the hundred. We could make our camp again, with you and me in charge. We could make it our own. We would be part of Skycru, but our own camp. Not under Arcadia rule.” Bellamy tells her.

“Let Arcadia trade with us, and figure their own shit out?" She laughs.

“Yes, exactly!” Bellamy agrees.

“Sounds perfect!” Clarke smiles and snuggles in closer.

“In a few months though right?" She asks.

“Yes, in a few months. For now, I propose a no clothes in the bunker rule, unless we are cooking.” He says.

“I could get used to that.” She smiles.

 


	11. Homecoming

They are walking slowly in the woods, hand in hand.

Their arms sporting freshly healed black ink courtesy of Flokru. They were married on the ocean, under the stars a few weeks back.

It's been four months since they left. 

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks her.

"We could stay by the ocean a few more days." He suggests.

"It's time Bellamy. I know you don't want to go, but we have to go and face our people, and get on with living." She assures him. 

"Alright, I go where you go." He boldly tells her. 

He squeezes her hand and kisses it as they continue walking. 

They are almost to Arkadia now, and they both take a deep breath. 

"I miss my mom." Clarke blurts out.

"I miss Octavia." Bellamy confesses.

"Together." They squeeze each others hand and say it in unison. 

Miller is at the gate as they approach. 

"Holy Fuck, you came back!" Miller shouts as he moves in for a hug. "Good to see you man!"

"Good to see you too." Bellamy tells him as he pats him on the shoulder.

People start  coming up to gate area as the group steps inside Arkadias yard. 

A blur of black and brunette comes barreling out of the yard straight into Bellamy. 

"Big brother. You came back!" Octavia hugs him tight.

"Missed you O." He tells her as he squeezes her back and kisses her head. 

"What is this?" She exclaims as she stares at his arm. She lifts it up and traces the designs with her fingers. 

She looks over to Clarke's arm and sees the matching mirror images on her as well.

"You got married without me?" She exclaims and wacks Bellamy in the chest.

"I guess I did." He laughs a little and rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry, O." He says softly.

"Don't be." She assures him.

She lifts her shirt sleeve to show him her tattoo. "Lincoln and I got married 4 months ago." She tells him plainly. "I get it."

"So you are staying?" She asks him tentativly. 

He sighs and rubs his face. "No, we came for our people and are leaving. We can't stay here, not after everything." He tells her.

"I'll get Lincoln and we'll pack up." She tells him. 

"O you haven't even asked where we are going." Bellamy whispers.

"Your my big brother, does it really matter?" She states.

"Sure, tell me whete are we going. The dropship?" She inquires. 

"The ocean, we are going to the ocean. You will love the it O. It's peaceful, calming, and healing. Flokru are amazing and peaceful. It's heaven" he continues on. 

"So what's the plan?" She questions.

"We get our people, go to the ocean, build cabins, and live our lives." He tells her.

Later that day they tell Kane their plans. 

"I understand son."  Kane says.

"I wish you the best." Kane shakes his hand.

Clarke and Bellamy talk with the delinquents.

"We can't stay here, not after experiencing freedom on the ground. We know life isn't easy, but it can be simpler. We are making a new life by the ocean. Flokru has agreed to help us, they are a peaceful people and good allies to have. Anyone who wants to join us. We will leave in 3 days." Bellamy tells the crowd. 

In the end all the delinquents come with them, including Wick and Raven, Millers dad, and a handful of Arkers. 62 in all.

"They all came, because they believe in you." Clarke tells Bellamy. 

"No, they believe in us." He reminds her. 

"Let's go home." He tells the crowd as he and Clarke start walking out the gate. 

They get to the ocean and stare out, the waves rolling in are awe inspiring. 

"We are home." Bellamy tells them. 

The delinquents run to the ocean and wade in splashing around. 

"We did good." She tells him. "We needed this." 

 

 

 


End file.
